mafia2removedfeaturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cut Music
Mafia 2 soundtrack was claimed to be biggest in 2K Games history. 2K Games showcased their game before release via many review trailers and gameplay videos which indicated the songs presented must be in final version of the game. However, when 2K Games presented the full tracklist, fans were surprised that certain songs that were in previews had not been included. Many copyright holders, including those for Frank Sinatra and Elvis Presley made the refusal to include songs, because this game is about crime. And in 2016 due to music licenses expiring, Mafia II re-released with a global patch that removed 14 songs from the game. Both Steam and GOG versions of Mafia II are missing songs. Cut songs list: * "I'll Be Home for Christmas" - Dean Martin (Winter Trailer's Opening) * "Buona Sera Signorina" - Louis Prima ("Ties that Bind" Teaser) * "Amapola" - Benny Goodman (E3 2009) * "Johnny B. Good" - Chuck Berry ( Game Developers Session 2009 ) * "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"- Tony Bennett (Game Developers Session 2009 - Joe's Flat) * "Dream Lover" - Bobby Darin (Game Developers Session 2009 - in the car) * "Guy is a Guy" - Doris Day (Game Developers Session 2009 - in the clothing shop) * "Ostrich Walk" - Frankie Trumbauer & his Orchestra (feat. Bix Beiderbecke) (Car Radio in scene in Chapter 2, when Vito and Joe in car) * "Catch a Falling Star" - Perry Como (Interrupted in Cut Empire Classic newsbreak - file 0_15_3_06_0196 ) * "Come On-A My House" - 'Rosemary Clooney (Сut Empire Classic Newsbreak - 0_14_3_51_0191 file) * '"Get Rhythm" - Johnny Cash (Mentioned in early preview) * Unspecified Vera Lynn, Big Joe Turner and McGuire Sisters songs. (Mentioned in early review) * "Blue Skies" -Benny Goodman (Cut from Empire Classic/40s - Mentioned in soundtrack list, but not included) * "Java" '- Bing Crosby (Al Hirt's 1964 version was accidentally used in-game.) 2K Games lists the song "Java" as being credited to "The Big Bands Moonglow" however this was the name of a compilation album of various artists released by Sony Records. The album of various artists by Sony Records included Java - Bob Crosby And His Orchestra. 9 cut songs were included in the DLC joe's adventures: * '"Oh Boy" - Buddy Holly * "Blue Suede Shoes" - Carl Perkins * "Chop Chop Boom" - Danderliers * "I'm Not A Juvenile Delinquent" - Frankie Lymon & The Teenagers * "That's Why (I Love You So)" - Jackie Wilson * "Make Love To Me" - Jo Stafford * "Rip it Up" - Little Richard ( Game Developers Session 2009 ) * "Bye Bye Love" - The Everly Brothers * "Hey Spo-Dee-O-Dee" - Wild Bill Moore In Mafia 2 Beta version Classical Radio played classical music and opera. Songs can be performed by opera singers of old times or the Czech Philharmonic Orchestra for the game. * Funiculi , Funicula * Figaro Aria from Verdi's La Traviata And one unknown song in the demonstration ending. The developers said that the radio can be listened to talk shows and broadcast. But this too was cut. 2016 Re-release removed songs list: Removed from Empire Classic/40s (2 songs) * "Good Little Bad Little You" '- Cliff Edwards * '"You're Driving Me Crazy" - Django Reinhardt Removed from Empire Central/40s (4 songs) * "Buttons and Bows" ' '- Dinah Shore * "It Don't Mean a Thing" - Ivie Anderson / Duke Ellington * "Sing, Sing, Sing"' '- Benny Goodman * "Hot Time in the Town of Berlin" '- Bing Crosby / The Andrews Sisters' Removed from Empire Classic/50s (5 songs) * "Ain't That a Kick in the Head" - Dean Martin * "Che La Luna''" ''- Louis Prima * "Makin' Whoopee"' ''- Doris Day * '''"Oh Marie" - Louis Prima * "When You're Smiling" -''' Louis Prima''' Removed from Empire Central/50s (1 song) * "Why Do Fools Fall in Love" -''' The Teenagers Removed from Delta/50s (2 songs) * '''"Ain't That a Shame" -''' Fats Domino * '''"I Put a Spell on You"' '- Screamin' Jay Hawkins